I'll Always Be With You No Matter What!
by PaigeyD93
Summary: one-shot! What will happen when Edward gets killed while serving in the Army, leaving his wife, Bella and two daughters behind? Join him in his short Journey of excepting his fate All Edward's point of veiw, one part is Emmett's


_**This story has been swimming around in my head for a while. It probably sucks but oh well i just needed to write in down and thought maybe i would let people read it and tell me what they think. I know its a little depressing but...**_

_**anywho here ya go and i hope you enjoy it!!!!**_

* * *

Always with you no matter what!

I didn't even begin to think about how it feels to die when I joined the armed forces. Even if I did think about it, it wouldn't matter because nobody can ever truly know what its like! Until it happens to them that is!

I'm Edward Cullen and this is my story about how my semi perfect life came to an end in the blink of an eye. When I joined the armed forces I was overjoyed at the thought of helping other people and saving lives.

The only thing I really worried about was leaving my wife of seven years and my two little girls behind. I missed them dearly and I know, now that I am gone, they will miss me a lot.

It was a semi normal day at the base. My brother, Emmett, my brother in-law Jasper and I were walking around doing our routine check to see if everything was clear. We heard a rustling in the leaves at the edge of the forest that helped hide the base from enemies, I went to investigate, when out of nowhere a man about my height, with dark black hair, big blue eyes and a mustache stood out from the bushes and fired his gun at me before I could even think about anything.

He shot me four times. Once in the shoulder twice in the stomach and one very, very close to my heart. I gasped in pain and fell back into the soft leaves bellow me

"Shit!" I heard Jasper yell and more gun shots were fired. The pain was excruciating and me eye sight was started to go blurry, but I was able to see Emmett

"Edward!!" Emmett yelled as he fell to his knees at my side and put pressure on my gunshot wound in my chest. By now I was gasping for breathe; Emmett had tears in his eyes "God Edward! Stay with me damn it! Don't you dare go! What's it going to do to Bella and your beautiful little girls, they will be torn apart!" he paused. I was starting to loose myself, the pain was residing and I started to feel nothing…at all. This scared me more than anything! I couldn't feel anything, see anything, I couldn't even hear the voice of my brother anymore!

Everything went numb, I couldn't think. I knew I was gone.

Emmett's Point of View:

After that other soldier was dead, I dropped to my knees beside Edward as he gasped and wheezed in pain, I put my huge hands over his chest wound and told him he couldn't leave Bella and his girls here alone, but I'm not sure he even heard me. I put more pressure on Edward's chest, tears pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't loose my little brother! I just couldn't!

Edward's breathing was labored and it was starting to fade slightly. Jasper had run to get help but even I knew it was a lost cause. My only brother was already gone, the light in his eyes gone, breathing stopped. I started to scream, scream unimportant things. Why me?! What did I deserve to have my only brother taken away from me!? I didn't have this answer and I didn't expect one. I collapsed onto my brothers body and wept like I never have before.

Edward's POV

How is this possible!? I am currently watching my brother crying over my…dead body. I was a spirit! I didn't think this was at all possible, I never believed in ghosts, but I guess I am one!

*****

Today was my funeral. My brothers were a loud to come home for it, I didn't really want to be here but I didn't have anywhere else to go. So I sat beside my Bella as she wept and sobbed over my casket, she clutched an American flag to her chest. My little girls Rebecca and Sarah looked at there mother in confusion and sadness. They had no clue what was going on, they were both five years old, twins. Soon they asked

"Momma? Where is daddy?" I didn't think my heart could break anymore than it already was but now it was totally shattered. Bella gathered them both in a tight hug and sobbed once more before answering their question in a shaky voice

"Oh hunny! Something happened to daddy while he was away, fighting the bad guys to keep you two safe. Do you remember I told you that's where he was?" they nodded "Well the bad guys got daddy…" she trailed off as big fat tears welled up in Rebecca's vibrant green eyes

"You mean Daddy's gone?" she asked as she began to cry, Bella nodded and I watched as all my girls cried over me! Something no father wants. They should be laughing over happy memories of me not the sad moments.

****

That night once Bella finally fell asleep, I prayed to god for the first time. I prayed I could enter her dream and tell her how much I love her and how I will always be with her no matter what. To my surprise, the room shifted and I materialized into a meadow type place, I had no clue where I was…

"Edward!?" I heard my name as a gasp of shock followed it, I spun around to see Bella standing across the meadow in the same clothes she wore to my funeral. It was then that I realized my prayer was answered and I was now in Bella's dreams. I ran up to her, grabbed her face and kissed her hard! I then let up a bit and my kisses against her lips began to soften, I pulled away and looked into Bella's watery eyes, she closed them and leaned into me.

"Is it really you Edward, or is this what my imagination has made up." She murmured into my chest, I tightened my arms around her

"It's really me love!" I said and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear "But this is the last time I will be able to see you…before I leave" I said softly, I could feel her wet tears soak the front of my dress shirt that I just noticed as the same dress shirt they put me in after I died "So I love you Bella and I will always be with you no matter what!"

"I love you Edward" she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me lightly

"Please give the girls my love, give them lots of hugs and kisses for me?" she nodded.

I then noticed that the tips of my fingers were starting to fade

"I love you Bella, please take care of yourself and be happy! And if being happy means finding someone else then so be it!" she frowned but I didn't hear what she said because I was already gone!

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know what you think!! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!**_

**_Thanks_**

**_~Twilightlver94_**


End file.
